Leurs corps en sueur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dean x Cole - Episode 15 "The Things They Carried" saison 10 : Tandis qu'ils essayent de faire sortir le parasite du corps de Cole en le plongeant dans une chaleur étouffante, l'atmosphère a aussi des répercutions sur Dean...mais pas celles que l'on aurait pu attendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Se déroule durant l'épisode 15 "The things they carried" saison 10. Attention aux spoilers, donc !**

**Ecrit sur le thème "wet" pour le 5 acts.**

**Dean x Cole**

* * *

« J'ai envie de te saigner et de te boire cul sec... », hoqueta Cole d'une voix rocailleuse, le visage rouge et constellé de craquelures.  
Involontairement, Dean sentit ses muscles se tendre. La chaleur lui montait peu à peu à la tête et il était encore légèrement sonné du coup que l'ancien militaire lui avait donné au visage. Il sentait sa joue pulser, tout son corps battre à la chamade, comme une même plaie palpitante.  
Il ne devrait pas se sentir excité. Et pourtant il durcissait dans son jean.  
La main de Cole lui agrippa la nuque et il le fit se pencher vers lui. Il souffla près de son oreille.  
\- J'ai pas arrêté de voir ton visage dans mes rêves, chaque nuit depuis...depuis que je suis gosse.  
Il émit un grincement sinistre qui pouvait passer pour un rire. Dean rougit en percevant sa respiration rauque caresser sa mâchoire.  
\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, une obsession malsaine ou je ne sais quoi...mais là, en ce moment-même...j'ai du mal à rester cohérent tellement j'ai envie de toi.  
\- De mon sang, s'empressa d'ajouter le chasseur, très mal à l'aise.  
\- De ton sang, acquiesça l'ex soldat.  
Dean tourna lentement la tête. Cole ferma les yeux. Son front était couvert de sueur, ses cheveux humides collés contre son crâne. Son sweat-shirt en coton sale s'ornait de larges auréoles plus foncées, et le chasseur avait le désir irraisonné de le lui arracher pour compter les cicatrices en dessous. Il devait en avoir, peut-être autant que lui.  
Il était bizarrement prêt à lui montrer les siennes, s'il demandait.  
Il secoua la tête en essayant de s'écarter, les pensées de moins en moins claires. Mais Cole le retînt, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, de fou dans son regard.  
\- Ça ne suffira pas, grogna-t-il tout bas.  
\- De quoi ?, marmonna Dean en se penchant pour mieux écouter.  
\- Le hammam, là...je ne sue pas assez.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?, demanda le chasseur avec une pointe d'exaspération et de frustration contrariée. Qu'on te foute le feu ?  
\- Comme si tu ne m'allumais pas déjà assez comme ça...  
\- Pardon ?  
Cole effleura ses lèvres et Dean écarquilla les yeux d'un air choqué. Il était trop hébété pour faire quoique ce soit.  
\- Depuis qu'on s'est revu, t'arrête pas d'être vache avec moi. Alors que je t'ai pardonné, Deano...  
Cole lui caressa lentement le visage, et sa paume brûlante fit trembler Dean. Elle était moite et laissa une traîné poisseuse sur sa peau.  
\- T'étais devenu comme une obsession, mais maintenant, grâce à toi, je peux prendre une toute autre direction, chuchota le militaire, beaucoup trop près.  
Son corps ferme vînt se blottir contre celui de Dean, toujours accroupi. Il enlaça sa taille et Dean détourna le visage.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je veux que tu fasses sortir ce truc de moi, gronda Cole en affichant une expression passive.  
Son autre main se posa entre les jambes de Dean, massant son érection sans équivoque.  
\- Fais-moi transpirer, haleta-t-il.  
Le chasseur l'attrapa par le poignet, le regard sombre. Il le repoussa...et le renversa sur le sol avec violence, tel un fauve se jetant sur sa proie.  
Il ouvrit braguette et sorti sa queue. Le ton sans réplique, il ordonna :  
\- Suce-moi. Et peut-être que si tu me fais bander assez fort, je te baiserais comme tu en as envie. Pour te guérir, évidemment.  
Cole sourit. Et obéit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le pron à proprement parler.**

* * *

La bouche de Cole sur sa queue le fit jouir, et obscurément, quelque chose dans sa tête se révolta à cette idée. Mais il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour y prêter attention – la sueur lui coulait dans les yeux, il était brûlant, il avait la tête lourde, les oreilles assourdies de ses propres gémissements.  
Cole se coula tout contre lui, glissant ses mains sous ses fringues. Il était mouillé, glissant, et ses pupilles dilatées, son visage rouge, son souffle rauque, lui donnaient l'air d'un junkie en plein trip.  
Dean l'agrippa par la nuque et força ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'ancien militaire poussa un couinement très peu digne et se colla un peu plus contre lui, frottant son bassin contre son entrejambe dénudée qui regagnait en vigueur.  
\- Deano...Dean..., hoqueta Cole contre sa bouche, suppliant.  
Le chasseur ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il réveillait chez lui ses instincts de dominant. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Tous les hommes dont il avait été proches – jamais à ce point, mais enfin...– tous les hommes qui l'entouraient étaient des types forts, virils. Ils l'avaient toujours fait se sentir petit en comparaison, fragile, avec un besoin irrépressible de compenser.

Avec fébrilité, il commença de défaire le pantalon de l'ex soldat. Ses gestes étaient empressés et il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, trop penser. Il avait peur que, s'il ralentissait, il perde le rythme et se dégonfle.  
Il le renversa sur le sol et son corps fit un bruit sourd en tombant. Cole le gênait en s'accrochant à lui, alors il lui tint les poignets au dessus de la tête et lui baissa le pantalon.  
\- Bordel, gronda Cole en se débattant faiblement.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent : ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre. Mais c'était amusant de faire comme s'ils se bagarraient. En fait, c'était presque un jeu, et Dean était d'accord pour y jouer.  
Il coinça Cole en dessous de lui malgré ses gesticulations, et lui ouvrit les cuisses. Elles étaient trempées.  
\- Tu es assez chaud, là ?  
L'ancien militaire lui répondit par un rictus. Dean inséra lentement un de ses doigts en lui et la nuque de Cole se raidit. Il poussa un grognement rauque et ses hanches tressautèrent.  
Même s'il n'avait encore jamais fait ça avant, Dean savait reconnaître une manifestation de plaisir quand il en voyait une.  
Il voyait son sexe qui se dressait de plus en plus, suintant contre son ventre musclé. Dean se mit à haleter en introduisant un second doigt, sans trop de difficulté.  
\- C'est pas ta première fois, hein ?  
\- Comment tu crois qu'on passait le temps, à l'armée ?, rétorqué Cole d'une voix rauque.  
Dean gémit, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Cole chuchota, la voix entrecoupée de sifflements.  
\- Le ciseaux...fais...le...ha  
Le chasseur rougit à cause de son inexpérience si manifeste, et obéit à l'injonction.  
Bientôt Cole ne fut plus que gémissements et supplications. Lorsque Dean bougeait ses doigts, il parvenait apparemment à toucher un truc...un truc qui le rendait fou. Sa bite tremblait, de plus en plus rigide et rouge contre celle du chasseur.  
Dean souleva la cuisse qui le gênait et retira ses doigts pour guider sa queue vers l'orifice béant.  
La chair était particulièrement moite à cet endroit, chaude comme la braise. Il s'enfonça en ayant l'impression de fondre. C'était pire qu'étroit, c'était comme si ça moulait sa bite. Un fourreau parfait, doux comme du velours, qui enflammait encore davantage ses sens.  
Il poussa un cri – ou bien il l'avait imaginé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il s'était transformé en animal.  
Ses hanches se mirent à pistonner d'elles-même, violemment. Il culbuta ce trou serré en pressant ces cuisses viriles contre les siennes – et il se foutait que son partenaire soit un mec et que sa verge batte la cadence contre son nombril. Il voyait flou, la chaleur, la fièvre...tout ce qu'il ressentait était plus fort, mais il ne voyait plus rien, plus rien que son plaisir. Il gronda comme une bête, cherchant l'assouvissement à tout prix. Il se sentait aspiré à l'intérieur et il avait envie d'y rentrer tout entier. Ses coups de rein se firent plus brutaux encore, si c'était possible. Il ahanait sous l'effort, n'écoutant qu'à peine les geignements de la créature qui se tordait sous lui. Il voulait seulement jouir, se vider pour ne plus exister, faire un seul avec cette humidité glissante, cette incandescence infernale qui l'enveloppait de toute part, comme une épaisse couverture.  
Il poussa à nouveau et se déversa dans un râle. Ses bras cédèrent et il s'effondra.  
Cole fut agité de convulsion et Dean sentit vaguement quelque chose de poisseux sur son ventre, mais il avait le cerveau complètement retourné.  
Il ne remarqua pas non plus la main de Cole caressant tendrement son cuir chevelu. Il était lessivé.  
Cole le serra contre lui. Ils avaient chauds.  
Et c'était bien.


End file.
